Kraina Ooo
Kraina Ooo to główne miejsce akcji ''Pory na Przygodę''. Jest to kontynent, który prawdopodobnie leży na Oceanie Arktycznym na post-apokaliptycznej Ziemi, która została zniszczona podczas Wielkiej Wojny Grzybów. Z miast i cywilizacji zostały tylko polany i potężne królestwa. Kraina Ooo jest domem Finna, Jake'a i wszystkich ich przyjaciół. Jest ona podzielona na wiele królestw, największe z nich to Lodowe Królestwo, Słodkie Królestwo, Malinowe Królestwo, Grudkowy Kosmos, Ogniowe Królestwo i Królestwo Chmur. Jest także wiele ziemi, które nie należą do żadnego królestwa. Podczas wydarzeń z miniseri ''Żywioły'' Patrycja, pierwiastek lodu, rzuciła na trzy pozostałe pierwiastki potężne zaklęcie która miało służyć obudzeniu się w nich ukrytej mocy żywiołów, jednak zaklęcie nie zadziało prawidłowo i podzieliło krainę Ooo na cztery części z których każda przypadła na jeden żywioł. Sytuacja powróciła do normy w odcinku Haki II. Pod koniec akcji serialu, w Krainie Ooo wybucha konflikt zbrojny pomiędzy Słodkim Królestwem a miastem-państwem, Gumbaldią. Kończy się ona traktem pokojowym, ale także wielką bitwą z potworami chaosu i GOLBem. Ostatecznie, w Krainie zapanowuje pokój. Mapa Istnieją dwie oficjalne mapy Krainy Ooo, czarno-biała i kolorowa. thumb|Panorama z Odcinka [[Pora na Biznes]]Obie pokazują lokacje, które nie zostały pokazane w serialu. Czarno-biała mapa jest dużo dokładniejsza, pokazuje więcej miejsc, jest zdecydowanie bardziej realistyczna i bardziej powszechna. Lokacje uwzględnione jedynie na mapach Na kolorowej mapie niedaleko domku Finna i Jake'a możemy zauważyć Mystery Temple, co w wolnym tłumaczeniu można rozumieć jako tajemnicza świątynia. Jest to obiekt podobny do świątyń Azteków czy majów. Na kolorowej mapie również nazwy krain nieco odbiegają od wersji serialowej, np, Fire Kingdom czyli Ogniowe Królestwo nazywane jest Burning Lands czyli w wolnym tłumaczeniu Płonące Krainy. Podobnie jest z Królestwem Traw. Czarno-biała mapa pokazuje znacznie więcej nieznanych miejsc. Analizując ją od północy możemy zauważyć Sea of Something, czyli Morze Czegoś, na którym znajdują się Jasne Wyspy (Shiney Isles), z których pochodzi Farma legendarny wojownik, na wyspach możemy zauważyć wyrastające wprost z ziemi kryształy. '''Niedaleko Lodowego Królestwa położone są Unkown Lands czyli Nieznane Ziemie, są najbardziej wysuniętym kawałkiem lądu na północ. Jeśli spojrzymy na północny zachód możemy dostrzec wyspę lub chmurę o nazwie Cloud Forest, możemy przypuszczać, iż jest to las wyrastający wprost z chmury. Na południowo zachodnim krańcu mapy znajduje się Sea od Sure Death czyli Może Pewnej Śmierci, znajduje się tam smok. Niedaleko Ogniowego Królestwa możemy zauważyć Isles of Steam czyli Wyspy Pary, na południe od nich jest Chicken Blood Cove czyli Zatoczka Kurzej Krwi. Najbardziej na południe znajduje sie The Squid Ink Sea (w wolnym tłumaczeniu Ocean Kałamarniczego Atramentu), na oceanie znajduje się wir nazwany '''Whirlpool of Sharks czyli Wir Rekinów. [[Plik:Sky19.png|thumb|left|250px|Kraina Ooo po wydarzeniach z miniseri Żywioły]] Najbardziej na zachód widzimy wielkie klejnoty, których nazwa mówi sama za siebie The Floating Gems czyli Pływające Klejnoty. Jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę skalę mapy, możemy domyślać się że są one naprawdę ogromne. We wschodniej części Królestwa Traw widzimy Haunted Swamp czyli Nawiedzone Bagno, w centralnej części mapy znajduje się dziura The Hole Near the Center of the World, czyli Dziura Blisko Centrum Świata. Na południu znajdują się Bad Lands, czyli Złe Ziemie. Władza/Ustrój W Ooo występuje pomieszanie demokracji, dyktatury i feudalizmu, jak i monarchii. Królestwami kieruje jeden lub kilku członków arystokracji. Zgromadzenie władców Krainy Ooo pokazuje, że różni władcy spotykają się razem aby omawiać ważne dla Ooo tematy i sprawy. W Ooo nie możemy wyróżnić żadnej republiki. Kraina Ooo nie ma swojej armii, która mogła by bronić kontynentu jako całości, poszczególne państwa mają natomiast swoje własne służby porządkowe i armie oraz integralne prawo, przestrzegane wyłącznie na terenie danego królestwa. W odcinku "Jabłkowy ślub" poznajemy samozwańczego Króla Ooo. Waluta thumb|Moneta w tytułowym obrazie odcinka [[James|198x198px]]thumb|200px|Kraina Ooo zmieniona przez żywioły. W serialu możemy dostrzec nie wiele konkretnych walut. Jedną z najbardziej powszechnych jest dolar w wersji papierowej oraz różnego rodzaju monety. Dolar jest w co najmniej dwóch rozmiarach (regularnych i gigant). Klejnoty i złoto są również akceptowalną formą płatności. W odcinku Kubuś widzimy monetę z wizerunkiem Królewny Balonowej, co może świadczyć o odrębnym systemie walutowym w Słodkim Królestwie. Żywioły W odcinku Evergreen zaprezentowani zostali władcy żywiołów krainy Ooo: Lucjusz Evergreen - Lód, Slimy-D - Szlam, Chatsberry - Słodycz i Balthus - Ogień. Co ciekawe do tych żywiołów powstały w przyszłości królestwa: Lodu, Szlamu, Słodyczy i oczywiście Ognia. Obecnie, reprezentantami żywiołów są: Królewna Balonowa - Słodycz, Królewna Ognia - Ogień, Królewna Szlamu - Szlam i Patrycja - Lód. Język Język angielski wydaje się być głównym, ogólnokontynentalnym językiem, (w wersji polskiej jest to język polski) poza kilkoma wyjątkami. *Jednorożki posługują się językiem koreańskim. *Królewna Balonowa mówi niekiedy w języku niemieckim, mówi się również, że demony również preferują niemiecki. *W języku francuskim mówi Królewna Ognia, Jake śpiewał w tym języku piosenkę (Alouette). Epizodycznie występuje również: *Język japoński. *Język hiszpański. *Łacina. *Runy. Religie Najważniejszym z bogów jest Grob Gob Glob Grod. Kosmiczna Sowa także jest ważnym bogiem. W Ooo wierzy się także w Śmierć i w Bożka Imprez. W Filmowcach widzimy Robcia w koloratce noszonej przez chrześcijańskich księży. W "Jama" Robcio powraca ze swoją koloratkąthumb|left|Obraz Maryi i Jezusa aby poświęcić miecz. Możliwe że jest rodzaj żartu, ale Robcio może być swego rodzaju pastorem, ponieważ może poświęcić niektóre obiekty. Chrześcijaństwo w Ooo widoczne jest również w odcinku Sekretne taśmy, widzimy tam coś na kształt Bożego Narodzenia. Jednak sami bohaterowie nazywają ten dzień, dniem noszenia wielkich swetrów i oglądania filmów siedząc przy kominku. W tym odcinku widzimy wiele nawiązań do chrześcijańskiego święta, a także jego komercyjnej strony. Jeżeli chodzi o tą religię możemy dostrzec jeszcze jedno nawiązanie. W domu Marceliny na ścianie widzimy obraz Marii i małego Jezusa, jednak ten szczegół nie jest omawiany ani dostrzegany bezpośrednio przez bohaterów w żadnym z odcinków. Sama Marcelina również nie wygląda na osobę wierzącą lub utożsamiającą się z tą religią. Post apokaliptyczna wizja Kraina Ooo miała niegdyś wiele miast i wiosek. Dużo z nich zostało zatopionych lub zburzonych. W odcinku Ocean Strachu widzimy że pod oceanem jest wielkie zatopione miasto, w którym najprawdopodobniej mieszkali ludzie przed Wielką Wojną Grzybów. A w odcinku Śmiertelne Zło można zaobserwować ruiny miasta za oceanem. Na filmie Sygnatura Cieplna 3, który występuje w odcinku Sygnatura Cieplna, można zobaczyć ludzi. W intrze również zauważamy wiele szczegółów świadczących o tym, że jest to Ziemia jaką znamy lecz zmieniona po wojnie nuklearnej. Mieszkańcy Kraina Ooo ma wiele mieszkańców. Są tam potwory oraz stworzenia człekopodobne, itp. Wymienione tutaj wszystkie rasy i gatunki mieszkańców oraz ich przedstawicieli. *Ludzie - Finn (kiedyś Simon Petrikov i Betty) *Magiczne psy - Jake, Joshua, Margaret, Jermaine *Słodyczanie - Królewna Balonowa *Wampiry - Marcelina *Czarodzieje - Lodowy Król, Betty *Pradawne Zło - Król Zły *Ogniowi ludzie - Królewna Ognia, Ogniowi Ludzie, Ogniowy Król *Gobliny - Ksergiok, Gumek *Królewny - Królewna Malinka *Szkielety- Dziecko Szkielet,Grześ *Nieumarli- Hunson Abadeer *Wiedźmy - Drzewna Wiedźma i Pączkowa Wiedźma *Potwory- Bagienny Potwór, Sercowy Potwór *Człekopodobni - Zuza Silna *Zwierzęta - Ślimak *Roboty - BRCR *Marsjanie - Magiczny Gość, Grob Gob Glob Grod *Zmutowane zwierzęta - Dwugłowa Kaczka *Mutanty - (z odcinka Szymon i Marcysia oraz James) *Cyborgi - Moe *Duchy - Bąbel *Pingwiny - Gienio, Guntelina *Gąbeczki - Pan Gąbeczka *Humanoidy - Shoko, Billy Ciekawostki *W Krainie Ooo nie ma republiki (ustrój polityczny). Jest natomiast wiele królestw i wiele pustkowi.frame|Magnesy z domu Abadee *W domu Hunsona Abadeera można zauważyć magnesy z Vegas, Orlando i Arizony. *Jest naszym światem po wojnie nuklearnej. *Kraina Ooo swoim kształtem przypomina feniksa lub orła *Pendleton Ward twierdzi, że jest kontynentem, jednak Adam Muto i Rebecca Scugar mówią że to duża wyspa w okolicach dawnego bieguna północnego. *W Krainie Ooo istnieje seria komiksów o tytule "BLE". Numery tego komiksu możemy zobaczyć m.in. w odcinku "Gorąca Miłość", "Szafa Marceliny" i "Naśladowca" *W Krainie Ooo istnieje sklep o nazwie Squeez-E-Mart. To właśnie w tym sklepie umarł Clarence od nadmiaru zjedzonego sera w odcinku "KrólewnaDuch". Możemy zobaczyć go również w odcinku "Ostatni Skok", a reklamówki z logiem sklepu pojawiły się w odcinkach "Mam Cię!" i "Punkt Zapalny". Kategoria:Lokacje